Barn Mates
by Pandamazing
Summary: This is my prediction of the future episode of Steven Universe, "Barn Mates".


"Ta-da!" Peridot held the gift in front of Lapis, wearing a goofy grin on her face. She hesitantly took small steps forward, expecting her to take it. Lapis didn't react nor respond.

"It's a gift." Peridot explained quickly. "F-For you. You give them to your friends to show you care."

Lapis narrowed her eyes. "We are _not_ friends."

"Aw, come on Lapis." Steven complained, looking disappointed. "Just give her a chance! Open the gift, pleeease?"

Trusting Steven, Lapis sighed and took the small white box from Peridot's hand. It had a blue ribbon wrapped around it.

"Now you say, w-wow, thanks!" Peridot stammered. "It's a showing of.. appreciation!"

Lapis didn't respond. She simply untied the ribbon and opened the gift. Her fingers dug inside and pulled out a small bracelet made of colorful seashells.

"Gem shards..?"

Steven shook his head. "No, they're seashells. Peridot spent the day collecting them near the shore with me. Aren't they pretty?"

Lapis examined the bracelet, showing no expression. Peridot gave Steven an anxious glance. "Does she like it?" She whispered to him.

Steven reassured her. "Don't worry. She's sure to like it!" He turned back to Lapis. "You wear it around your wrist-here, like this."

Steven gently took the bracelet from Lapis's hand and unfolded her fingers. He slid the bracelet to her wrist and adjusted it, making it satisfactorily fit.

"And she helped make it into a bracelet. Just for you!" Steven beckoned Peridot next to him and smiled. They both eagerly awaited for Lapis's response.

"Wow, thanks." Lapis muttered.

Steven's smile grew bigger, expecting friendship to blossom between the two gems. But his smile soon faded away as Lapis began to walk away from them.

"I thought you said it would work." Peridot scowled. "Why is she walking away?!"

Steven shrugged. "We should give her time. She just came back from months of being in a fusion at the bottom of the sea.. you shouldn't expect her to be your friend right away."

Peridot crossed her arms in disapproval. "I gave her the stupid present. I was kind to her. It should've worked!"

"Peridot, do you know what you might've done to make her upset with you?"

Peridot hesitated for a second, then slowly nodded. "I may. It was probably back when I first met her."

"Story!" Steven exclaimed, startling Peridot. He quickly took a seat on the green grass and looked up at her with excitement. "Tell me!"

Peridot rolled her eyes and took a seat besides him. "Alright, alright. It all happened back on Homeworld, not too long ago before I got stuck here on Earth.."

 _~Flashback~_

"Are you sure you saw gems present on the planet Earth?"

"YES! Three of them!"

"The Red Eye reported that-"

"They destroyed it." Peridot blurted out. "A Pearl, an Amethyst, a fusion, and a Steven. _And_ they destroyed my machines, destroyed my robonoids, _and_ the Galaxy Warp! Do you even know _how_ many robonoids I had to send to Earth?"

"You said three gems."

Peridot nodded rapidly. "Yes, but the Steven is some type of human. He stated there were lots of humans of Earth, and gave me brief examples."

"It _spoke_ to you?"

She nodded once again. "And it seems as if the gems were protecting him. The gems who call themselves.. ' _The Crystal Gems'."_

"Tch.. they're still fighting for that miserable planet?"

Peridot heaved out a sigh. "Listen. One of my assignments is to check for the status of the Cluster. My ship to Earth will be departing soon, since traveling by warp pad is not accessible. And when we're there, we can eliminate those defective clods, check progress, and we'll be back home in no time!"

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Well.. they were in the Beta Kindergarten of Facet-"

"We need to know their _permanent_ location. Their base. Once you've found the coordinates, I'll go with you." Jasper growled. "If not, I'm not wasting my time."

Peridot grumbled as she watched Jasper leave the room, carrying her loud footsteps with her.

"I'll get those crystal clods.. they'll pay for breaking my machines!" Peridot huffed.

~ _Present~_

"What about Lapis?" Steven asked. "How was she involved?"

"Well, it appeared later on someone used a form of communication to Earth without permission." Peridot responded. "Lapis Lazuli. Records say she was mentioning you, Steven. I guess that she may have heard my little conversation with Jasper. I held her under custody for questions."

~ _Flashback~_

"I _know_ you were on Earth! How else could you know about this.. _Steven_?"

Lapis turned her head away from Peridot, not responding.

"Answer me now, or I will have your gem _shattered!"_

"I met him on Earth." Lapis imparted.

"Do you know where his base is?"

Lapis hesitated. "Earth."

" _WHERE,_ on Earth?" Peridot yelled at her impatiently. "I don't have time for this! You _will_ tell me his exact location, immediately!" She aimed on of her fingers at Lapis, ready to fire. Lapis shielded herself with her arms and cried out, "I'll take you! I'll take you to them. I know their location, just please don't hurt me.."

Peridot sighed and pointed her fingers away from Lapis. "My ship will be departing soon. I have no choice but to keep you prisoner on board, since you've violated a rule. We'll see what Homeworld decides for you once we return.."

 _~Present~_

"Then we got aboard the ship, arrived at your planet and well.. I'm sure _you_ know what happens next. That was the last time I really spoke to Lapis until.." Peridot looked over to the barn, where Lapis was sitting on one of the haystacks alone.

"You should go talk to her." Steven suggested. "She looks pretty lonely."

"But.." Peridot looked unsure. "What should I say to her?"

"Well, you could start with an apology." Steven gently pushed Peridot closer to the barn. "Go on!"

"Steven! I can't do this-"

"Off you go!"

Peridot mumbled something under her breath as she made her way towards Lapis. Lapis saw her coming and was about to get up to leave, until Peridot quickly stopped her.

"Wait." Peridot held out one hand, hoping Lapis wouldn't walk off again. "I need to talk to you. Please."

Lapis sat back down and crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"I'm sorry."

Lapis rose one eyebrow.

"I may have acted a little spiteful towards you back then.." Peridot gulped. "I shouldn't have. It was a huge mistake, I've been regretting it for a while now. I hope you can forgive me for my actions I.." Peridot nervously shifted her fingers. "I hope we can be friends.."

Lapis stood up from the haystack and stared down at her. A smile started to form on her face. "When did you get so short?" She joked.

"T-That is irreverent!" Peridot shrieked. "I'm trying to discuss an important matter-"

"Hey Peridot, how's the weather down there?" Lapis laughed.

" _LAPIS!"_

Steven watched the two gems from the distance and smiled. "I can tell they're going to get along just fine.."

 _The End!_


End file.
